


Time after time

by Princess_of_logic, T_h_e_r_o



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_logic/pseuds/Princess_of_logic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_h_e_r_o/pseuds/T_h_e_r_o
Summary: Снова три встречи. Одна, чтобы влюбиться, одна, чтобы разбить себе сердце, и одна, чтобы, возможно, наконец получить всё. На этот раз демон гонится за ангелом сквозь время, хотя бы для того, чтобы провести с ним ещё несколько минут.Первая часть https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233228
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Time after time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time After Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209664) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky). 



Римляне. Черт бы побрал их всех, особенно Цезарей. После чрезвычайно тяжёлой недели Кроули нуждался в том, чтобы выпить.

– Внизу говорили: “Заскочи в Рим“, – пробормотал он себе под нос, направляясь к своей привычной таверне, – “всего лишь небольшое дельце с императором, ничего особенного. Просто фигня.“

Прибыв в Рим четыре года назад, он должен искусить Калигулу принять пару неудачных политических решений, связанных с акведуками, но в 37 всё быстро пошло наперекосяк, когда этот ублюдок окончательно обезумел. Сначала это было даже забавно, но потом возникла проблема – нельзя соблазнить человека на небольшие проступки, если он и так грешит с большим размахом.

Люди научились создавать неприятности сами по себе. Задания Снизу бледнели по сравнению с тем, что они придумывали сами. Это сбивало с толку, демон больше не понимал, в чем смысл его действий.

Кроули видел насилие и раньше, много раз, но Калигула перешёл все возможные границы: то, что делал он, иначе как безумием назвать было невозможно.

Демон был почти счастлив, когда кто-то прикончил ублюдка, и, по крайней мере, с лошадью всё было в порядке.*

***Коня, назначенного на должность сенатора Римской империи, Кроули всегда считал одной из своих лучших идей. Жаль только, что Калигула умер до того, как смог сделать лошадь консулом, это было бы очень смешно. 41 год н.э. был очень скучным.**

Как только он вошёл в здание, джентльмен, сидящий на том месте, которое обычно занимал Кроули, внезапно вспомнил о неотложных делах и поспешил удалиться. Удобно. Кроули занял освободившееся место и подозвал бармена.

– Что у тебя есть?

– Там всё написано, – огрызнулась она, указывая на табличку за своей спиной, – два сестерция амфора за всё, кроме греческой рецины.

– Я возьму кувшин того, что можно пить.

– Кувшин домашнего, – произнесла она, едва не швырнув напиток на стол, – будет стоить два сестерция.

Кроули закатил глаза и бросил деньги на стойку бара. Всё, чего он хотел сейчас – это избавиться от четырехлетней головной боли и уехать. Однако, не успев сделать глоток, демон услышал знакомый голос позади себя.

– Краули? Кроули? Странно видеть тебя здесь, – весело сказал Азирафаэль, присаживаясь за стойку бара. Демон посмотрел на него, но тут же решил не обращать внимания и вернулся к своему вину. Последним, в чём нуждалось его плохое настроение, был до отвратительности бодрый ангел.

– Значит, все ещё демон? – спросил Азирафаэль. Раздражающе. Вовсе не мило.

– Что за глупый вопрос? – рявкнул Кроули, – А кем мне ещё быть? Муравьедом?

– Просто пытаюсь начать разговор, – грустно сказал ангел, сложив руки на колени.

– Не надо, – громко сказал демон, снова возвращаясь к своему напитку.

Он почти чувствовал вину за то, что огрызнулся на ангела: всё, что Азирафаэль сделал – просто попытался быть хорошим. “Хороший“ (nice) – слово из четырёх букв, и он его терпеть не мог.**

****Другие слова, которые могут привести демонов в жуткую ярость: доброта, милосердие, надежда, щенки, котята и ути-пути.**

По крайней мере, так он себе твердил.

Последнее, что ему нужно сегодня – самодовольной ангел. Глупый небесный придурок. Появляется, сверкает голубыми глазами, существует. Глупый. Он не отправлялся искать Азирафаэля в Месопотамии или на Голгофу, просто случайно оказывался там.***

*****Это была ложь. Кроули просто ещё не осознал это.**

Просто так случалось, что они натыкались друг на друга. Вовсе не нарочно.

Демон взглянул на Азирафаэля и удивился подавленному виду ангела. Кроули и сам знал, что бессмертным часто бывает одиноко. Он знал это слишком хорошо, и его расстраивало выражение лица Азирафаэля. Ну и черт с ним, выругался про себя Кроули.

– Чашу вина? У них есть домашнее, – предложил демон. Азирафаэль кивнул ему, заметно оживившись. Кроули повернулся к бармену.

– Чашу для моего... хм... знакомого.

Азирафаэль кивнул в знак благодарности бармену, прежде чем повернулся к Кроули.

– Салютерия, – провозгласил ангел, и они подняли бокалы.

“Этого должно быть достаточно“, – подумал Кроули, возвращаясь к своему стакану. “А теперь оставь меня в покое“.

– Надолго в Риме? – ангел, похоже, не собирался оставлять его в покое.

Кроули мог бы рассмеяться, если бы не слишком сильно был занят тем, что дулся. Ангел был чертовски напряжён. За пару тысячелетий, проведенных среди людей, он мог бы, по крайней мере, научиться сидеть не с такой прямой спиной.

– Просто заскочил на быстрое искушение, что насчёт тебя?

– Я решил посетить новый ресторан Петрония. Слышал, что он делает с устрицами удивительные вещи.

Кроули старательно пытался не замечать, как загорелись глаза ангела при этих словах, но ему не удалось. Азирафаэль был полон энтузиазма, но разве ангелы могут радоваться такой земной вещи, как еда?

Демон молча гадал, какие ещё маленькие секреты может скрывать его собеседник.

– Я никогда не ел устриц, – сухо произнес Кроули.

–О, хорошо, тогда позволь искусить тебя... Ой, – ангел смутился, – это же твоя работа, не так ли?

Кроули медленно повернулся, застигнутый врасплох. В этих словах не было ничего особенного для Азирафаэля; он очень сильно отличался от всех ангелов, которых демон когда-либо встречал. Однако шутки были чем-то новым. Ангелы не шутят. Кроули подумал, что, вероятно, тепло в его груди вызвано вином.

Теплое чувство не покидало его во время поглощения устриц и большого количества вина, за их первой совместной трапезой из множества других, которые они разделят за тысячелетия. Они говорили о еде и напитках, а также о том, чем занимаются современные философы.

– Чего бы мне действительно хотелось, – говорил ангел, – так это собрать все эти замечательные произведения и сложить в одном месте. Разве это было бы не тип-топ?

– Тип-топ? – переспросил Кроули, бросая быстрый взгляд на собеседника. 

Он не понимал, почему Азирафаэль говорит такие глупости. Не понимал, почему ему захотелось улыбнуться.

– Ну да, – озорно усмехнулся ангел, – просто замечательно.

Азирафаэль самодовольно покачал головой и вернулся к вину и устрицам.

– Как скажешь, Ангел,**** – рассмеялся Кроули.

****** Это был первый раз, когда Кроули назвал Азирафаэля “ангелом“, и это была просто констатация факта. Молодая пара, обедавшая за соседним столом, решила, что это звучит просто чудесно, и начала пользоваться этим словом как ласковым прозвищем. Со временем подобный обычай распространился по всему свету.**

При этих словах на лице Азирафаэля промелькнуло какое-то странное выражение, но демон не было уверен, было ли причиной вино или что-то другое. Он решил, что это от алкоголя, так как мог поклясться, что ангел слегка покраснел. И этим вызвал в душе демона неведомые до сего дня ощущения.

Демоны, как правило, не должны чувствовать любовь или что-то подобное. Эта способность выжигается огнём Падения. Им остаётся только презрение, гнев, ненависть и злоба. В наказание они должны уничтожать позитивное, оставлять негативное. Так что тепло в груди было незнакомо для Кроули. Он подумал, что причиной могли быть устрицы.

Но это чувство было совсем незнакомым. Кроули подумал, что возможно, ощущал нечто подобное когда-то давно, в другой жизни. Он знает, что однажды почувствовал нечто подобное на стене, когда его защищали от дождя, а также понимает, что это чувство не неприятно.

С годами демон даст ему имя, а точнее, лицо. Мягкое, круглое лицо, окружённое светлыми кудрями, склонное к французской кухне, книгам и свиткам. С течением времени, он будет снова и снова нарушать правила ради этого лица. Каждый раз, когда это лицо слегка нахмурится, он будет ловить себя на том, что сделает всё, чтобы это исправить. Это лицо должно всё время улыбаться. Улыбка весьма подходит ему, заставляет искриться глаза.

Дать имя этому чувству гораздо сложнее, чем лицо. В конце концов, любовь (love) – тоже слово из четырёх букв.

Он знает, что ангелы чувствуют её; он имел эту способность до падения. Кроули понимает в начале семнадцатого века, что его чувства должны зваться любовью. Они весьма похожи на описанное в сонетах, стихах и прочей чепухе, которую ангел заставляет его слушать. Демон также понимает, что независимо от того, насколько сильно эти чувства ранят его, они никогда не будут взаимны. Поэтому он даёт Шекспиру такую известность, что его фамилия становится именем нарицательным, и вопреки всему надеется, что ангел поймет, почему Кроули это сделал.*****

*******К несчастью демона, чтобы убедиться, что Шекспир обретёт мировую известность, нужно было много общаться с ним. Они стали неплохими друзьями, как это обычно происходило при общении Кроули с людьми искусства. Возможно, Шекспир позаимствовал одну–две строчки для сонета 18 у очень, очень пьяного демона.**

Он не был уверен, когда именно решил, что влюблён в Азирафаэля. Только знает, что всё началось с Рима, с вина и устриц. Понимает, что корень его чувства находится там. Это всё кажется знакомым: его любовь можно сравнить с Падением. Неспешный спуск к... ну... к чему-то, от чего демону стоило бы оградить себя. Но он просто не смог.

Он всегда был слишком хорош в падениях.

Раз за разом. Каждый раз, когда Азирафаэль нуждался в нём, Кроули был рядом. Они были друзьями, но не более того, и он даже не смел ни на что надеяться. Для Азирафаэля их отношения были просто _Соглашением_ для удобства, но для Кроули они значили гораздо больше. Время от времени ангел говорил или делал что-то такое, что заставляло... нет, не сердце Кроули, у демонов нет сердец, пропустить удар.******

********На самом деле, у демонов есть сердца, просто большинство ими не пользуется. Как бы сильно он не притворялся, что не заботится и не любит, Кроули любит настолько сильно, насколько может позволить себе демон, оставаясь способным пользоваться своими адскими силами.**

Например, то, как лицо ангела озарялось почти каждый раз, когда он видел его. Или когда Азирафаэль в ожидании чуда смотрел на Кроули своими большими глазами, полными надежды. Или полное удовлетворения выражение лица ангела, появляющиеся за особенно хорошими едой и вином.

Но когда Азирафаэль делал небольшой шажок навстречу, ответить Кроули мешало чувство долга. Он давным-давно решил, что достаточно просто находиться рядом с ангелом и ему не нужны взаимные чувства. Пока они были друзьями и ангел присутствовал в жизни Кроули, он мог спокойно существовать дальше.

Этого должно было быть достаточно.

***

_Ты слишком быстр для меня, Кроули._

Поздним вечером 1967 года Кроули вздрогнул и проснулся в своей квартире. Сон не был необходимостью для демонов, но он наслаждался им почти так же, как ангел – едой. На прошлой неделе получать удовольствие от этого процесса было весьма трудно, ведь разум Кроули как будто собирался вечно воспроизводить разговор в Бентли на повторе.

– Слишком быстр, – проворчал он, ни к кому не обращаясь, потому что был один в квартире, – чертовски быстр.

_тик...тик...тик..._

Он перевернулся на другой бок, схватил бутылку вина, стоящую на тумбочке, – удивительно полную, несмотря на то, что Кроули уже был вдрызг пьян, – и сделал большой глоток. Он мог слышать, как тикают часы: громче, чем когда-либо. Демон не понимал, зачем они ему вообще. Он уже множество лет не приходил на задания вовремя, и люди не нуждались в его помощи, чтобы вовлечься в серьезные неприятности. Часы сообщили ему, что было начало четвёртого утра.

_Ты слишком быстр для меня, Кроули._

Слова, снова и снова воспроизводящиеся в его голове, не давали ему уснуть. Демон подумал о шотландском термосе со святой водой, надёжно спрятанном за наброском его старого приятеля Лео. Он подумал о статуе орла в коридоре, украдкой извлечённой из-под обломков церкви. Подумал о книжном магазине, находящемся всего в нескольких минутах езды на машине, и снова напомнил себе, что Азирафаэль определённо не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего.

_тик...тик...тик..._

Несколько ночей назад, когда Азирафаэль дал ему святую воду, Кроули был ошеломлён. Спор по этому поводу в Сейнт-Джеймсском парке был худшим за всю историю их отношений (по его мнению). Демон чувствовал себя настолько плохо, что решил немного вздремнуть. В итоге он проспал почти пятьдесят лет.

_Ты слишком быстр для меня, Кроули._

Проклятый ангел был настолько безразличен ко всему, что делал Кроули, что было даже жалко. Если бы Ад узнал, то никто даже не стал бы беспокоиться. Демону до безумия хотелось наорать на кого-нибудь, чтобы выместить свои чувства. Возможно, ему стоит купить комнатное растение или что-то в этом роде.

Его чувства были более темными, более демоническими, чем всегда. Он подумал, что это, наверное, то, что называют “сердечной болью“. Кроули чувствовал себя демоном больше, чем когда-либо. Пропасть, бездонная и темная, прямо внутри.

Интересно, а чувствуют ли боль в сердце ангелы?

_тик...тик...тик..._

– Да заткнитесь, Сатаны ради, – закричал Кроули и швырнул бутылку вина в часы, разбив их на миллиард осколков.

Он сел и потер глаза, готовясь к ещё одной бессонной ночи. Интересно, что сейчас делает Азирафаэль? Впрочем, это не имело значения. Он однажды уже побеспокоился, и это обернулось просто ужасно. Демон было собрался бросить в стену ещё что-нибудь, но тут зазвонил телефон.

Кроули услышал, как в гостиной включился автоответчик, а затем, разобрав голос, почти побежал, чтобы поднять трубку.

– ... Просто ты не давал о себе знать после моего... кхм... презента, и мне не хотелось звонить так поздно, но я был так обеспокоен...

– Хей, Ангел, – Кроули старался говорить небрежно, как будто он не бросался только что в ни в чём не повинную стену бутылкой с вином, – что ты хотел?

– Как я уже говорил, – продолжал Азирафаэль, как всегда напряжённо, – я беспокоился, что ты сделал что-то... безрассудное! Я не получал от тебя вестей уже несколько дней после того, как дал эту... эту... дрянь.

– Я же говорил тебе, что это для страховки, – сказал Кроули, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал возмущённо.* –Термос заперт, хорошо и надёжно. Я единственный, кто может до него добраться, и это на самый крайний случай.

*** У него не получилось.**

– Но...

– Я не собирался использовать святую воду на себе, глупый Ангел.

Несмотря на все попытки сохранить хладнокровие, Кроули улыбнулся про себя. Иногда достаточно было просто услышать этот голос, особенно после долгой разлуки.

Он знал, что это эгоистично, но был демоном. Для него подобное было нормальным.

– Хорошо. В любом случае, я не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилось что-то плохое.

– Ах, Ангел, я тронут, – демон практически почувствовал, как на другом конце телефонной линии ангел закатил глаза.

После этого телефон замолчал. На мгновение Кроули показалось, что ангел повесил трубку.

Он услышал вздох Азирафаэля, его голос прозвучал устало.

– Кроули, может быть, заглянешь на чай на следующей неделе? 

Демон услышал дрожь в голосе собеседника и пожалел, что не может чудом заставить её исчезнуть.

– С удовольствием, Ангел, – ответил Кроули с улыбкой, растопившей лёд его глаз.

– Отлично, – голос Азирафаэль зазвучал легче, – должно быть весело. Без тебя... довольно тихо.

Кроули снова почувствовал, что его снова посетило чувство, возникшее во время поедания устриц. Неужели Азирафаэль признал, что скучает по нему? Демон отверг эту мысль. Может быть да, а может и нет, так что не стоило на этом зацикливаться.

Они договорились о встрече и повесили трубки. Кроули вспомнился день, проведенный под дождем на стене. Вспомнилось, насколько чудесны были устрицы Петрония, хотя компания была лучше. Вспомнилась сырость Уэссекса и то, как ярко ангел светил для него сквозь густой туман. Он вспомнил ночь во время Блица, как горели его ноги, но демон знал, что пересечёт всю освященную землю в мире, чтобы добраться до своего ангела. Ему потребовались недели, чтобы прийти в себя. Азирафаэль так и не узнал об этом – Кроули не чувствовал необходимости рассказать.

Но если демон ради чего-то и был готов пройти сквозь огонь, то только ради своего ангела.

***

В конце концов, он так и делает. За два дня демон трижды прошёл сквозь огонь.

В первый раз, когда магазин сгорал дотла, он кричал среди пепла. Вышло недопонимание, и в течение некоторого времени Кроули был уверен, что Они пришли за Азирафаэлем. Что Небеса или Ад отняли у него единственное утешение.

Во второй раз пересёк М25 (за рулём всё равно считается, правда?), пробираясь через стену Адского огня, которая возникла по его вине. Чёрт побери, неужели Кроули оставит Азирафаэля останавливать Апокалипсис в одиночку?

И, наконец, в третий раз он был в обличии ангела и смотрел на архангелов из столба адского огня. Ему было чрезвычайно трудно сохранять спокойствие, видя, как другие ангелы обращаются с ним. Демон больше не удивлялся предельной осторожности Азирафаэля. Небеса видели в его доброте слабость, и не находили зазорным насмехаться над этим. Они не знали, что именно эта черта и делала Азирафаэля лучше их всех.

Прошел почти месяц после Апокалипсиса, который не случился, и что-то изменилось в их отношениях. Демон даже мог точно указать время: обед в Ритц. Что-то в манере произнесения “За мир” Азирафаэлем заставило его задуматься. Что-то в новых манерах. Они сразу же договорились встретиться на следующий день, что было неслыханно для них. Азирафаэль был менее нервозен и более выразителен. Свобода красила его ангела.

Свобода сотворила чудеса и с Кроули. Она ободрила его, подтолкнув выражать свои чувства более открыто, чем когда-либо. Демон неожиданно стал таким... милым. От этого слова по его коже по-прежнему бегали мурашки, но он действительно начал чувствовать себя хорошо.

Демону было хорошо, когда он видел улыбку Азирафаэля.

Это было похоже на устриц в Риме, на укрытие от дождя, горящие священным огнём ноги, блины в Париже и слишком много Шатонеф-де-Пап. Это было похоже на то, о чём он даже не смел мечтать. Но демону необходимо было знать, что ангелу известно об его чувствах. Он шагнул с обрыва, готовясь упасть во второй раз.

– Я всё ещё слишком быстр для тебя? – Кроули изо всех сил старался казаться спокойным. Он пытался найти ответы на лице ангела и заметил, что щеки Азирафаэля порозовели.

– Они больше не обращают на нас внимания, Ангел, и я больше не могу притворяться, – услышал он собственный надтреснутый голос и мысленно выругался. – Не после того, что произошло.

Азирафаэль пристально смотрел на демона и выглядел как кружок, бесконечно вращающийся при загрузке телефона. В любое другое такой милый вид ангела доставил бы Кроули удовольствие, но сейчас, когда всё было поставлено на карту, он хотел только знать.

Опасаясь отказа, демон всё же протянул руку и накрыл ладонь ангела своей, ожидая, что тот отпрянет. Азирафаэль этого не сделал. Душа демона была обнажена. Всё, что ему оставалось, – это ждать в мучительной тишине.

– Ну же, Ангел, скажи что-нибудь, – он умолял. Демон не любил так делать, и происходило это очень редко. Слишком часто за последнюю неделю перед Апокалипсисом, который не случился, он умолял, чтобы его услышали.

Демоны, как правило, не молились. Но если бы Кроули когда-нибудь и придется кому-то молиться, то, прежде всего, своему ангелу.

Внезапного прикосновения теплых губ к щеке было достаточно, чтобы свести его с ума. Облегчение волной нахлынуло на демона. Его захлестнула любовь. Этот простой жест говорил о веках непроизнесенных слов, которые, наконец, нашли способ показать себя.

Кроули был безоговорочно влюблён в своего ангела, Азирафаэль был влюблен в него. Он неожиданно почувствовал окружающую их бурю чувств, которую не видел никогда раньше. В конце концов, демоны не могут чувствовать любовь.

– Думаю, что может быть... может быть, я наконец догнал тебя.

Слова, произнесенные так тихо, как будто рядом были посторонние, как будто что-то священное, были лучше, чем любая песня Queen, которую когда-либо слышал Кроули. Он ждал так долго. Демон протянул руку и мягко коснулся щеки ангела, будто бы она была сделана из самого хрупкого стекла.

– Наконец-то, я так устал замедляться.

Они рассмеялись смехом, который может быть вызван только великими откровениям, пугающими до тех пор, пока не будут открыты. Кроули хотелось остаться здесь навсегда.

– Тысячу лет, Ангел. По меньшей мере, тысячу лет, – тихо прошептал демон, уставший прятаться, но всё ещё боящийся надломить росток того чувства, которое так глубоко укоренилось в них. – Я любил тебя все это чёртово время.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – услышал он ласковый голос Азирафаэля. – Как насчёт ещё не одной тысячи лет? Только на этот раз – вместе.

Кроули убрал руку с щеки Азирафаэля на подбородок и наклонился поближе.

– Обещаешь?

– Насколько сильно, насколько можно верить обещанию ангела, мой дорогой.

Кроули прижался губами к губам Азирафаэля, запечатав в этот миг вековые обещания. Столетия желаний и надежды.

Теперь они на своей стороне, и так будет всегда. Они справятся с любыми испытаниями вместе.

Это было непостижимо.


End file.
